


The workings of a tongue

by Fanwizz01



Series: Get your froggy on [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Smuuuuuut, Why am I doing this??, freaking animal play or whatever it’s called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: What did the Doctor and the Frog get up to on their own?





	The workings of a tongue

The Doctor stood in front of the entity in the frogs body. She really didn’t want to leave this brilliant being behind. She knew that it would be forever alone, she wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

“I really do need to get back. I’m so, so sorry that I have to go.” The frog have her a sad smile, it’s pink tongue sliding out as it did so. 

“Before you do go. Can I...can I try something with you? It’s something I’ve always wanted to do.” The Doctor shoved her hands into her coat pocket and smiled. “Why not eh? Always good to try something new out. What are you wanting?” 

She gave a soft smile as she gazed down at the green frog. “I want...I want to pleasure you Doctor.” Tilting her head in confusion she bent down a little closer to the chair the frog resided on. “What do you mean by- oh!” The Solitract had jumped face-first onto the Doctor’s trousers, wiggling it’s tiny, slimey body under her waistband. The slimey substance from the frog now covered the top of her trouser, a bulg clearly seen of where the frog was hidden. 

“You ah, well I didn’t think that’s what...are you sure..I mean this body is new so I’m not sure how-“ the Doctor cut her self off with a groan. The frog’s long slithery tongue trailed along her clit. 

“Sit Doctor.” The Doctor opened her mouth to refuse but the frog commanded her to sit once more. “I will bring you pleasure, Doctor.” Carefully sitting down, she gripped the sides of the chair as she felt was she thought to be the foot of the frog, entering her now wet pussy. 

“Spread your legs for me Doctor, spread them wide.” Complying with the entity, she opened her legs out wide, gasping and the second penetration of the frogs leg. 

“Oh...Oh Rassilon.” All mouvement from the froggo stopped, earning a whimper from the Doctor. “No Doctor. You will not say that name. The only name you will be saying is Solitract. Is that understood?” The Doctor was breathless in her confirmation, squirming to try and get more friction on the already slimey frog. 

“I said, is that understood, Doctor?!” She let out another whimper, nodding her head. “Yes! I-I understand.” Grinning, the Solitract flicked its long tongue against Thirteen’s clit more, making her gasp and more, squirming in the chair. “Oh...oh that feel...oh Solitract please..” 

The frog fastened it’s movements, easily bringing the Doctor to her climax. The frog beamed as it heard the Doctor scream it’s name as her inner walls clenched against it’s feet. Gently bringing her down from her high, the frog quickly wriggled out of the Doctor’s trouser. 

“It’s been a pleasure knowing you Doctor. Thank you.” Before the Doctor could move or even say anything, she was suddenly thrown through the portal. “Goodbye, my beloved Doctor.” 

Still breathless, the Doctor climbed to her feet on wobbly legs. Hearing her fam shout, she quickly stumbled over the the portal, back to her home realm. 

“Whoof. Wasn’t that one hell of a trip eh?” She quickly noticed why no one was answering her. Instead they were staring at the large wet patch on the front of her trouser. 

“Oh! Ah—ahaha well look at..er. Whoopsie. Must have fallen into something. Best get change eh? Come on. Back to the TARDIS.” She ran out of the room as fast as her jelly legs could take her.


End file.
